A Healthy Soul
by Chaotic lil Azn gurl
Summary: Higuarshi Kagome thought that going to a school, where people around her were the same would't be that difficult. Friends are formed and maybe a relationship. Soon things get out of hand. Can Kagome take the pressure? Or will she fall? SoulEater/Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor Soul Eater, they belong to their rightful lucky thoughtful owner.

**Chapter Title: The Undefeated Two Sword Bearing Champ: Kagome **

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A healthy _soul_… resides in a healthy mind… and a healthy body:

The Academy of Shinigami Weapon Wielders. In other words, Shibusen. Plunging the world into the depths of fear, engulfing people into a swirl of madness. Those beings that nearly destroyed everything: The Kishin. And to prevent their rebirth… This is the training facility for weapons created by Shinigami… and the wielders of those weapons.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A young girl walked up the stairs with two breathtaking males at her side towards the building with candles like canons and a skull face for an entrance. The castle has two towers that looked like it doesn't connect to the building; it has two inner towers in which the three dots reside in and they seem to be the highest. It also has four smaller towers in the middle.

Her appearance looked angelic and calm, but it was her face that tells you otherwise. Being 15 and all gave her the face many males would fall for and the girls are envy with. She has black wavy hair that reached her waist and blue eyes with a silver tint in it. Her outfit includes black skirt that reaches to her upper thigh with purple skulls and keys, studded purple belt to finishes it, on her feet she wore a black heel boots that ends at her upper knee and a black shirt with two hands that form over her stomach holding a skull with a rose in each eye.

The youngest of the breathtaking male has a strange appearance being one year older than the female. On his head are two dog ears that twitch for each sound. His silver hair was wild and untamed which reached his lower waist. His eyes are closed without giving anyone a clue what his eye color is, both his hands on the back of his head and walks up the stairs without a care in the world. He wears a red shirt that says "I'll give you a response if I care" and black baggy jeans with a chain connecting his back pocket to his silver and black studded belt.

The oldest of the breathtaking male, being 18, has a stranger appearance. His hair is a lighter shade of silver that reached his upper thigh. His gold cold emotionless eyes looked at everything, studying his surroundings. He has an indigo crescent on his forehead with two maroon stripes at each cheek. His outfit was simple but sexy at the same time. His bottom pants were black with white lightening strikes and his top considers of a button up shirt with a black tie and two of the buttons undone leaving his perfect sculpted chest bare showing little giving the females and some male a tease. On his right shoulder, a fluffy appendage, his tail, was around his arm, swaying back in forth at the motion of his walking.

When they reached the top of the stairs, they continued to walk until they spotted a kid with white hair with a head band that says soul, yellow and black jacket ending with a red pants.

The girl asked, "Are you going to be the one to show us around?"

Chuckling at them the male replied, "You're new and already late and want me to show you around? I guess it's pretty nice to have two girly looking males to "protect" you from me." Soul said to them sizing up on how much power they produce by them self.

The girl narrowed her eyes at the strange looking boy and said in a sneer "At least I match my clothing unlike you. What are you? Color blind?"

The youngest of the brother laughed hard holding his stomach while the eldest brother smirked at the girls comment.

Soul was about to reply when a voice reached them.

"Yoo-hoo!!! It doesn't matter who they are, I won't forgive anyone who tries to stand out mo-"

"What is that awful racket that makes my ears bleed?" The eldest asked, not paying attention to what the thing is saying.

Opening his eyes, the youngest brother looked around until he looked up and exclaimed pointing at the red spike. "There's an idiot on the spike!"

The girl and eldest brother looked up. The girl squinted and saw a boy with light blue hair with black and white patterns. Black Star (which they found out his name from his ramblings) continued to boast how awesome and powerful and how godly he is "…Tomorrow, a halo shall appear over me!" until the end of the spike cracked and the person fell.

The trio looked on with bored interest; _it's like an oxymoron_ the girl thought smiling a bit, until the boy landed on his feet squatting down. "Seems like the spike couldn't handle my humungous existence."

The youngest brother said under his breath, "Well someone is sure confident and cocky about them self."

The oldest brother, ignored the rambling idiot, and said to the two beings standing beside him. "Reminds me of someone doesn't it Kagome-san?" His head tilting slightly towards the young female smirking, he said smoothly.

The girl, known as Kagome, nodded while the youngest brother's ear twitched in irritation. She tugged gently on his left ear and said, "It's okay Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru-sama and I know that you're the cockiest person we have ever met. Sesshoumaru being the king of cockiest, of course."

The youngest brother, known as Inuyasha "feh-ed" while the eldest brother, Sesshoumaru, smirked.

Soul walked to Black Star. "It seems that they have ignored us and started their own conversation."

Black Star looked back down at them from looking at the sky, and frowned in irritation. He picked up the fallen spike and threw it at the trio.

The trio continued to talk with the spike heading towards them at a fast speed, reaching them until the eldest brother stopped it from hitting either of them. The trio looked at Black Star with annoyance from being interrupted.

Inuyasha growled at Black Star. "The asshole dares to interrupt our conversation."

Black Star faced them and said in the loudest and obnoxious voice and said, "Well you wanna fight?! Bring it on then!"

"He's in for it isn't he, Fluffy-kun?" Kagome said to Sesshoumaru, he frowned at his nick name but didn't correct her being unable to for countless times, and nodded as the both of them sighed, knowing the youngest of the brother to be hot headed.

"Bring it on. Make sure to imprint my assassination techniques onto your eyes."

"Assassination isn't supposed to be seen…" Soul commented.

"You disgust me." Kagome said, as Soul and Black Star 'huh-ed'. "If you fight with someone you don't know the level which they are at, then I cannot guarantee the safety of your soul nor your brain. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, transform."

The brothers nodded, and Inuyasha glowed in a red light and Sesshoumaru glowed in a light blue light. Inuyasha transformed into a rusted sword with chippings on the blade and the handle strings uneven, while Sesshoumaru transform into a sleek blade with the handle red and a white round end with a red string attached. They float in front of Kagome until she reached out to them.

"Ha!" Soul exclaimed. "How can you fight with one rusted sword?! I can use it as a tooth pick after I finish my meals."

Bringing the said rusted sword towards her face, she whispers "Awaken, Inuyasha the Tetsusaiga."

Said the rusted sword transformed into a bigger sword with fur attached to the top of the handle. Black Star and Soul were speechless as they watched the sword grow.

Kagome then took a stance with Inuyasha in front of her and Sesshoumaru behind her.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you get. Let's go Soul!"

"Taku… you were the one who wanted a fight… But… If we're doing it, we won't lose."

"Right! It's the birth of the strongest combo!"

Soul narrowed his eyes a bit, and thought back to the rumors about the new students, saying that they were the strongest pair with _inhuman_ abilities. _The guts to stand out more than myself _Black Star thought to himself.

_These two, at first appearance, they looked weak, now that we've studied them, We can't let our guard down _Kagome thought to herself. "Get ready Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru." The blades replied to Kagome with their wavelengths saying that they are ready. "Let's go."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In Class Crescent; MOON, Tsubaki sighed and Maka glanced at her. Soon they heard a fight going on outside the classroom. They both sat up and 'Eh-ed'.

Maka turned slightly, "Na-Nani?"

"Sensei! It seems Soul and Black Star is having a fight with a girl!" The other students crowded against the window and watched with curiosity. The teacher turned with a "Huh?"

_Soul, baka, what are you doing?_ Maka thought. She then turned to the teacher and stood up with Tsubaki looking at her. "Dr. Stein. There's a rule that if two Technicians fight on school grounds, at least one staff member must be present."

Dr. Stein with two arms up holding a knife and an almost extinct bird bind to his desk, "I'm at the good part, but I guess I'll have to go." He dropped the knives on the table, and the bird sighed with relief.

"Then, Soul and Black Star's partners, Maka and Tsubaki, please come with me." He said while walking to his wheel chair and sitting down on it. He slowly rolled away with the girls following him. "The rest of you study by yourself."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome dashed at Soul swinging with Tetsusaiga. Soul dodged away with Kagome chasing him. Black Star saw an opportunity and rushed at Kagome. Kagome quickly noticed his presence and swung at him with Toukijin forcing the air to rush at him. Black Star eyes widened a bit before he back flipped away from the demonic blade.

_Kuso! _Black Star thought. _Even fighting with one other person, she'll notice if any others come near her._ "If we can't get close, this won't end!"

Kagome relaxed her stance and turned to Black Star. "Oh, you want to fight without using my swords? Fine by me!" Kagome stuck Tetsusaiga and Toukijin into the ground and jumped up, front flipped using her foot, aiming at Black Stars head. Black Star formed an X onto of his head with his arms, legs bending slightly at the pressure and said "Don't take me lightly!"

Soul on the other hand, rushed at Kagome, when Black Star pushed her away, and quickly sliced her with his arm as a scythe. Kagome quickly grabbed the scythe with her bare hands and sneered at Soul. "You can't beat me with this type of power."

"Na-Nani?!" Soul exclaimed surprised that his arm scythe was blocked by bare hands. Kagome narrowed her eyes at Soul; she then quickly turned an 180 degree and punched Soul in the stomach with 1/8 of her wavelength in her hands. Purple wavelength was shot out of his back as he flew several feet away from Kagome.

Soul gasps in pain as Kagome's wavelength went through his body. Kagome looked at him without a care in the world as he landed on his side standing up, dusted her knees and watched Soul wiggle around crying "Wah! It friggin' hurts!"

Sesshoumaru smirked and Inuyasha said with a sneer, his voice quite loud and clear, "See what happens when you under estimate your opponent? You get hurt. Like that. Kagome isn't like anyone you have fought before. Even when Kagome isn't holding us, we condense out Technician's soul wavelength and let it connect to her."

Kagome hold out her hands to Tetsusaiga and Toukijin and they flew to her.

"Kuso…" Soul thought holding his stomach.

_She's not fighting seriously_ Black Star thought to himself.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Near by, Dr. Stein rolled with his wheel chair. "Oh dear… Well, they chose the wrong girl to mess around with."

Maka stood with her hands behind and Tsubaki stood a little behind him and Maka said to Dr. Stein "Dr. Stein is the girl holding the swords the one everyone's been talking about?"

"Yes, her name is Higurashi Kagome-san. Shinigami-sama found her when she was battling a group of kishins and won without a scratch on her. Her weapons are nothing you have ever seen before. Shinigami-sama wanted her to come here and she accepted. As you can tell, she is stronger than other people here."

_Black Star… _Tsubaki thought sadly.

Tsubaki thought back what Black Star said to her earlier_. "Sorry, Tsubaki, but I'll be Soul's Technician from today on." _

Tsubaki sighed sadly and Maka noticed it.

"Tsubaki-chan?"

"Huh?"

"Daijoubu?"

"Hai, daijoubu desu. . ." Tsubaki replied with a fake smile. Maka studied her a bit when Dr. Stein interrupted.

"Well then, Maka-san, who has been able to see souls since yesterday…" Stein announced.

"Eh… uh, Hai?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Black Star ran at Kagome and quickly jumped above her throwing a kick and Kagome ducked her head a bit.

"Shall I have you take a special lesson?" Stein asked.

"Eh, ok." Maka replied watching while Soul ran at her with his arm as a scythe's blade. Kagome swung her sword at him, forcing the air to knock Soul back.

"Ma, ma… you don't have to worry so much, it's just a simple question. Does Kagome-san and the Youkai Brother Swords over there fighting… have their soul wavelengths perfectly sync?" Dr. Stein asked with both Maka and Tsubaki looking at him. Maka turned away and focused on the fight and quickly turned on her wavelength eye sight.

When Maka looked, a purple soul with two white souls together perfectly in sync.

"Hai. Usually, matching your soul wavelength with two weapons is an extremely difficult task, but they're very stable. They respect each other." Maka replied while the fight continues. "No, that might be wrong. Admiration… or is it Protectiveness? Is that it?"

"Wonderful that is correct. Youkai Brother Swords, the Tashio brothers. Since they were brought up centuries before his year, they were feared. Slashing down everything in their path. Until Kagome-san found them almost dying from starvation and wounds from a holy attack on them. They admire a soul like Kagome-san, who didn't fear them. And Kagome-sans for her side, too. She greatly admires the magnanimous and positive souls of the Tashio brothers that differ from her cheerful personality."

"Centuries? How old are the Tashio Brothers?" Tsubaki asked in amazement while Maka nodded.

"The Tashio Brothers are youkai. Sesshoumaru-sama, the Taiyoukai of the West, and his younger half-brother Prince Inuyasha-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama's heir to the throne if Sesshoumaru-sama falls. They ruled the west at least 500 years ago."

Maka and Tsubaki looked at Stein, surprised that the Tashio brothers were that old.

"They're a very good team." Maka said out loud.

"Aren't they?" Stein replied back.

"If you compare that with that combo of stupidity on the other hand…" Maka said with a dead panned looked.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Black Star landed at Souls side. "Let's do that, Soul."

"That, right?"

Confusion spread across Kagome's face and asked "That?"

"Listen and be amazed, see it and tremble!" Black Star told Kagome haughtily.

"Don't you mean laugh?" Kagome asked back.

Black Star continued. "We'll show you the power of our friendship!"

"That's right. An infinity power that you'd never expect!"

Kagome tensed. "Nani?"

"Let's go." Soul said.

"Yeah."

"Transform!" Soul exclaimed. He glowed white shooting up in the sky and quickly transformed the rest of his body into a handle.

Kagome looked on with bored interest as Soul flipped down towards Black Star.

Rising his hand he called out "Come! Soul!"

Shooting down, Soul yelled out, "Friendship!"

Getting closer, Black Star finished it off with a "Fusion!"

Soul landed with his blade in Black Star's hair. Soul fell to the ground sliding out of Black Star's hair and fell to the ground.

Black Star yelled out in pain as blood gushed out from his hair from the cut that Soul made.

"What are you trying to do?! Catch me with your head?!" Soul yelled at Black Star. Black Star quickly shut his hair close together to not die of blood lost.

"Kuso!" Black Star said.

"C'mon! Get a grip!" as Black Star bend down and took Soul by the handle. Black Star tried to pull Soul up, but couldn't. "What the hell is this?! You're friggin' heavy!" Black Star pointed out as he tried to lift Soul up as blood gushed out of his head.

"I shouldn't be… Maka swings me around fine."

From the side lines, Maka said with a dead panned voice. "This is a typical situation when your souls' wavelengths aren't in sync."

"Desu ne?" Stein looked on with interest.

Black Star still trying to lift Soul up. "You damn broken scythe bastard!" He shouted as he tried to lift Soul with wavelength with yellow lightening surrounding his hands.

Soul head popped out and he spurted blood out of his mouth. "What are you trying to do, driving your soul wavelength into me?!" Soul shouted at Black Star.

"Ah… Sorry."

The girls looked on in with shamed in faces and amusement in Steins face.

"That won't work." Maka said. "It's almost as if they're not picking up on their enemy's wavelength."

"That's because a Weapon Technician and his weapon, must face each other before fighting." Stein replied back with Soul in his humanoid form.

"Oi, it's over for us… isn't it?" Soul said with his back turned to Black Star.

"Eh?!"

Suddenly, a pink atmosphere surrounded the two of them. "What do you mean, Soul?" Black Star asked.

"If I keep staying by your side… I think I'm gonna start to hate you."

Maka and Tsubaki watched with a more dead panned expression and they couldn't believe their ears. Steins face is more like a 'What the fuck is going on?'

Kagome facing them ready to strike said, "Oi… can I swing at them?"

Inuyasha voiced his opinion. "Matte! Let's wait for them. It's interesting."

Back to the boys…

"I see… But we're… even if we're apart; we'll still be friends, right?"

"Bakayaro!! Of course we will be!" Soul said running slow motion towards Black Star.

The two ran at each other in slow motion calling out each other's name, while Maka said with a sweat drop on her head. "They're complete idiots."

The two males quickly hugged until a force, forced them apart.

"Ah… gomei… my hand slipped." Kagome said in a bored voice.

Getting up, Soul said "However, it's a fight we've accepted!"

"Yeah." Black Star agreed, getting up also. "We can't step back until we've won."

Getting into a stance, Kagome replied to the idiotic males, "Come then. I'll end it for you with the next attack."

The two makes ran at Kagome at full speed, gathering his wavelength in his hand, Black Star threw a right punch at Kagome's face. She ducked down, swiped her leg at his, making him slip, and pushed him away, making him fly. Kagome watched with her hair forming around her as her blue-silver eyes follow his form.

"Black Star, who's good in close combat, is being toyed with…" Maka voiced. "What could Soul, the weapon, do against a girl like her?"

Soul swiped his blade arm at Kagome. She quickly brought up Toukijin to deflect it pushing Soul away from her too.

"Your speed and cut moves are too easy! Its predicable!" Kagome said with a sneer.

"You bitch!" Black Star called out to Kagome.

Kagome crossed her arms slashing at both males at her side, forcing them away. Kagome noticed a pressure around her left foot and looked down to see a cloth wrapped around her left leg. Black Star smirked and pulled, making Kagome do a perfect split.

"Your mine!" Soul yelled, turning into a scythe. He flipped towards Kagome ending an inch away from her. Kagome flipped backwards making Black Star, whose cloth was still on Kagome's leg, smashing him into the blade that Soul turned into.

Unknown to them, Stein shook his head and chuckled, mumbling to himself, "They're in for it now."

"That girl… I really want to kill her." Black Star said twitching.

The girls face turned into a dead panned again, and Maka said, "This is completely hopeless."

Glaring at the boys, Kagome said in a cold voice, sending shivers down everyones back besides Steins, said "I'll show you my 1/8th of my power."

The wind picked up around Kagome forming up a cloud of dust. It soon grew and together, Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru said "Soul Resonance!" Kagome flew off the ground in a feet, and her soul wrapped around her.

"Nani? Her soul just grew more powerful." Maka said watching carefully.

"She's going seriously now." Stein replied.

"C'mon! We can take anything!!" Soul and Black Star boasted. Not seeing how big her soul got. "I am what God is!" Black Star shouted at Kagome.

Kagome stared at them, inside of her soul as purple spikes grew from her arm. Tetsusaiga and Toukijin grew longer and its power grew. Kagome slashed away from the bubble and landed on her feet.

Kneeling, Kagome said "Execution mode complete. Purple lightening connected the two swords together.

"Oi." Soul said to Black Star, "Doesn't that look dangerous?"

"You bitch! You've got one ultimate wedgie waitin' for ya!" Black Star shouted at Kagome laughing, ignoring Soul.

"Resonance rate stable." Sesshoumaru informed Kagome. "Power 0.3%."

"Charging soul wavelength into the swords complete. Feed back in 3.." Inuyasha counted down.

"Two." Sesshoumaru replied after.

"One." Kagome finished.

"We're ready."

"Kaze no Kizu! Kenatsu!" Kagome shouted striking with Tetsusaiga first, then with Toukijin next.

Yellow streaks formed rushing at Soul, while yellow needle attacks rushed at Black Star.

"Oi! This is bad. Real bad!" Soul shouted in fear.

"Ha! Are you kidding me?! That sorta thing will never work on me!" Black Star shouted bravely or rather in stupidity.

Both attacks hit the males as a loud explosion rocked the ground. Dust quickly formed and Kagome turned around and Tetsusaiga and Toukijin formed back into their regular lengths.

The dust settled and Black Star and Soul face down.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki yelled in panic as she ran towards him.

"Ah… What are they doing?" Maka asked.

Striking a match towards his cigarette, he said "A complete loss." Blowing out smoke, he thought to him self, _However… the latent power she has is completely different from the power of other Technicians… Plus with her soul so big. It's like she was showing us the difference in level_. Eyebrow twitching and he pouted slightly_… Ah… I want to study her…_

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha formed back into their human forms stood besides Kagome sneering down at the two boys.

"Your _too weak_ to fight with us. Grow a little more and then we'll accept a rematch." Inuyasha called out to them.

Black Star and Soul climbed out of the crater and saw the trio looking at them. They ignore the trio as Stein rolled towards them.

Kagome looked at the unknown male, noticing his stitches everywhere, while Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru growled as the unknown male reached them. Kagome hearing the growl, put her hands on their biceps, and they quit growling at him.

"Higurashi Kagome-san, Welcome to Shibusen. You are in my class along with the two male that you fought a minute ago. I am Dr. Frankenstein. But you may call me Dr. Stein."

Kagome nodded and Inuyasha was about to argue when Kagome tugged on his ear, and Sesshoumaru nodded.

Dr. Stein continued to give answers to Kagome questions, on how the school functioned.

Squatting down, Soul studied the trio. _Damn… that girl is hot._ Not knowing that Black Star was thinking the same also, with Tsubaki sitting on her knees and him standing.

Tsubaki turned towards Black Star. "Black Star, daijoubu?" Black Star nodded continuing to study the trio in front of them. Surprisingly, Black Star was quite and not boasting on how Godly he will train from now on, to beat the trio.

"Yo."

"Huh?" Soul replied back, looking up at Maka. "Ah.."

"Don't fight so lamely." Soul looked at Maka in confusion. "Isn't that what you always say to me?"

Soul grunted and then started to chuckle. Soon his chuckle turned into laughter. "I guess I wasn't cool just there."

"Onegai, don't push yourself." Tsubaki said to Black Star as Maka turned. She soon sweat dropped at Black Stars form.

"There are a lot of things I need to push myself to do!" Black Star soon boasted on how he was going to work out. His new goal is to beat the girl. "Why that?! Because I'm the man who wished to surpass God!" He laughed after what he said.

Maka with a dead panned face. "I suppose Tsubaki-Chan's the only one for Black Star."

"Yeah, it seems so." Soul said, scratching his head. Maka looked at him and smiled. She walked closer and held out her hand towards him.

Soul looked at her hand and grabbed it, pulling himself up. They crossed each other and turned, slapping their hands together in a high five.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Stein walked towards them, with Kagome smiling, Inuyasha's arm crossed looking away, and Sesshoumaru looking at them.

Out of nowhere, "Hi! Hey! Hello!" Popped out Shinigami with his greetings. "It looks like you met Kagome and the Tashio brothers.

Kagome, Maka, Tsubaki, Soul, Stein, and Black Star replied back with a hello, while the Tashio Brothers nodded at Shinigami.

"I'm here because I wanted to welcome Kagome and the Tashio Brothers to their first day at school. As I can tell, there was a fight. But! No foul, no harm done." Shinigami said, while Kagome blushed and the Tashio Brothers smirked.

_Now that I think about it… I wonder what kind of soul Shinigami-sama's is. Let's check it out_. Maka thought to herself. She turned on her wavelength eye sight and looked at Shinigami. She saw three souls courtesy of Kagome and the Tashio Brothers, but nothing for Shinigami. _Huh? I can't see it!_

"Well then, everyone, I'll be taking Kagome and the Tashio Brothers to their living spaces for today. Tomorrow they shall go to school. Today, they shall rest from traveling. Bye!" Shinigami waved. Kagome bowed to the group and the brothers ignored them.

"Okay! See you later!" Black Star shouted at them.

_What's the meaning of this? Is he dead? His name does mean Death God… Oh well, whatever. _

"Oi, Maka!"

"Huh?"

"What are you doing, standing there dazing? Let's go." Soul say, slouching a bit.

"Yeah." Maka replied walking towards him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day…

"I think everybody knows this already, but… there's three new students coming to class today." Stein said.

The class 'Eh-ed' while Stein asked the students to come in.

Soul and Black Star quickly stood up, pointed and shouted at the three new people. "YOU!"

Kagome waved at them while the Brothers looked on with bored interest.

The males whistled at the hot new girl, while the girls sighed and blushed at two of the male.

"Starting today, Higurashi Kagome-san and the Tashio brothers shall be joining us today. Please make them welcomed."

Soul and Black Star groaned in protest and the brothers smirked at their pain. Kagome sighed and shook her head walking up towards Maka and Tsubaki. They were about to sit down when they heard their name on the intercom.

"Would Higurashi Kagome, the Tashio Brothers, Soul, and Albarn Maka be excused from their class. Shinigami-sama would like to talk to them."

The five of them got out of the class room and walked towards where they can contact Shinigami. Maka punched in the number for Shinigami and waited. Soon he popped up and greeted them.

"There's someone I want you to kill in Italy. Assassin Sonson J. is your target. If you leave right now, you can kill him before he kills anyone else. Good luck." Shinigami said disappearing.

Nodding, the five of them accepted it and took off immediately.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Authors note:

Whew. 4,715 words for you to digest. ^^ First story ever wrote. The fight goes along ep. 6, when Kid fights Soul and Black Star. I just replaced Kagome with Kid.

Hope you guys like it! R&R please.

-ChaoticLilAznGurl


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Soul Eater**

**Title: Enter Medusa**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A healthy _soul_… resides in a healthy mine… and a healthy body:

The Academy of Shinigami Weapon Wielders. In other words, Shibusen. Plunging the world into the depths of fear, engulfing people into a swirl of madness. Those beings that nearly destroyed everything: The Kishin. And to prevent their rebirth… This is the training facility for weapons created by Shinigami… and the wielders of those weapons.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A bell rang in the distance as a woman sat on a broom stick floating near the moon.

"Sa… Go ahead and eat."

Somewhere down in an unknown area, the streets were deserted.

"Many… many… To become the ultimate terrifying being… Eat a lot." The woman on the broom stick said.

Down in an ally way, a shadow portraying a person, gender unknown, as a voice grunted in pain. The person screamed as an unknown liquid spurted out of that person's body.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Black luscious hair flew behind her as she and Soul race throughout the city of Italy on their motorcycles. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru chose to jump from building to building as they follow along.

"Italy, I've arrived! You're really cool, Italy! Oi, isn't this place mouth-watering? It's like an Italian pasta buffet here! Because this place is none other than Italy-" Soul said.

Kagome sighed as Maka hit him over his head with a book and informed him with a clear and loud voice. "We're not here to play around! We came here _strictly_ as an extra-curricular activity, ok?"

"Ouch… yeah I know that."

"Oi, Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, then jumped down next to her, without a pause nor stopping and continued to run. "Can we eat spaghetti? It's like ramen right? Right, right, right?"

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. "No Inuyasha, we're here to kill Assassin Sonson J. He is our target. If we're finished before the due date of our departure time, we'll go have some. But extra-curricular activity first. Ok, Inuyasha?" Kagome replied.

"Keh, fine, but if we don't eat any, I'm blaming you!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Sesshoumaru chose to jump down and ran behind Kagome seeing lustful eyes trail from male to male at her indecent motorcycle outfit. _Skirts shouldn't be used as a riding outfit, It's too indecent, Kagome_ Sesshoumaru thought. He glared at each passing male making them stiffen in fear and looking away.

"But they only come out at night, right?" Soul asked them.

"Either way, kicking back touring comes later. First, it's reconnaissance in the town, ok?" Maka informed Soul.

"Aww, why?" Two male coursed together.

Parking their bike at a café, the five of them headed to find reconnaissance.

"Reconnaissance, reconnaissance…" Maka repeated.

While walking, Inuyasha and Soul walked in front of the girls, when Soul bumped into a thug and said "My bad." And continued to walk. Maka and Kagome walked behind with Sesshoumaru trailing behind the girls.

"Whoa, hold it, you little…!" The thug commanded.

Soul was soon grabbed by the thug pulling him up to his face as his friends surround the rest of the group.

The thug, holding Soul, said to him. "Asshole, what's with that attitude when you've just bumped into someone?" The thug then looked at the females then leered at them with 'interest' "How about I forgive you if the females come with us. I'm sure they can have a little 'example' what Italy is like."

"How about you get a breath mint while you're at it, 'cause your breath stinks. What did you eat? Shit for brains?" Soul commented back.

Inuyasha chuckled and Sesshoumaru studied the thug's friends. The females looked on with boredom and Maka said, "Soul! Let's hurry up and continue with the reconnaissance."

"Hai, waka da."

"Inuyasha, how about you finished this up, as a sorry from me for not letting you eat spaghetti?"

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and smiled. "Sure."

"You boys finish it up fast." Kagome informed the two boys as Sesshoumaru followed them. Beating up humans is not what Taiyoukai of the West does. He nodded to Inuyasha while walking past.

"You little punks! Where do you think you're going?!" The leader of the Matzerati said. His friends formed a tight circle around Soul, still dangling from the thug's hand, Inuyasha, and the rest. "You think you can leave this place alive after talking back to us, the Matzerati?"

"We'll teach you how to talk properly." One of the Matzerati said. They formed around in a tight circle, with some of the thugs leering at the girls.

"Get them." The leader of the Matzerati said.

Soul looked on with a bored expression, and then sighed. Out of nowhere, sounds of hands meeting flesh filled the air and were soon over, as the thugs couldn't stand against their attacks.

They walked away, without a scratch, leaving behind a pile of beat up thugs.

"Who do you think we should ask?" Maka asked, walking with Kagome and the males following them.

"I don't know… Let's try the tobacco store in the corner." Soul informed behind them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that evening, the bell ranged in the distance once again. The unknown woman, who had blond hair and yellow eyes, was back sitting on her broomstick in the same place the evening before.

"Now, come and eat. You two truly are… the ultimate weapon and the ultimate Technician."

In the church, under the ringing bell, a lone figure stood in the center of the crowd, holding a katana.

The Matzerati leader asked the figure "What do you want from us, man?"

"Go and eat a lot of souls." The blond woman informed to the lone figure in the crowd telepathically.

The lone figured, had pink lavender hair, and a black outfit that looked like a dress with a white collar.

"No, I won't. I'm still not good enough…" she or he mumbled. The sword the person was holding, was black with spikes on the handle and clothe wrapped around it. It shined off the light, emitting a creepy contrast. The boy looked like he doubted himself as he looked around.

"This isn't a Kishin…"

"I said, what the hell's up with you?!" shouted the Matzerati leader.

"Who you talking to, punk?" a random member shouted out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The same woman was back again, in her same position as the evening before, chanted "Nake, Snake, Cobra, Cobabara…" When she finished, a black mist shot out of her mouth moving like a snake and went into the lone figure in the crowd. _Daijoubu dai-yo. Have confidence in yourself. Chrona, you will become a Kishin._

The black mist went inside of Chrona, and soon a pulse came from her.

Chuckling evilly, with one hand on her elbow and the other hand holding the sword, the crowd soon became quiet, as they noticed that the person before, isn't the same.

"Boku-wa Kishin!"

"You think you can just come into our strong hold and go back home again, you damn brat?!" The leader yelled.

"This is a public place. You guys don't own it. So Ragnarok's gona eat you, ok? De sho, Ragnarok?" Chrona said.

He held up the sword, and a mouth formed at the middle. It smiled then it opened its mouth, and a loud piercing scream filled the area.

The Mazerati held up their hands covering their ears, trying to block the sound.

"What the hell is that sword?"

"So loud!"

"Ne, Minna, has something fun happened? These doors here open inwards, right?" Laughing insanely, he continued, "Man, yesterday was interesting." He trailed off, and slightly bended his back to look up at the ceiling. "A-re… just what happened yesterday, exactly…? Mah doesn't really matter…" Bending forward, "Besides, my blood's black."

The scene then moved to the moon, behind the person on the broom stick, as more blood fell from its mouth.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The group decided to split up, knowing that traveling together is going to take up more time. The trio went west as Maka and Soul went east.

Landing, Maka held Soul, across her shoulders and looked at someone. "We've finally found you."

A man with a white shirt and brown pants, with a number 13 on its back, and paper bag over its head with two holes to see out of turned holding what looked like wine or alcohol.

"Power… souls…" the person said turning.

"Emerald Lake Assassin, Sonson J., I'll be taking your soul!" Maka told Sonson J. She then jumped from where she was standing with Sonson coming at her as well.

He pulled out a kitchen knife, and jumped up at Maka, as she was coming down swinging Soul back, attempting to cut him. She sliced through him smooth as butter and landed on the roof top. "And with that, the extra-curricular assignment's done, right?" asked Maka. Soul, turning back slouched a bit and grabbed the red soul, "Yeah. I'll coolly feast on this third soul" and ate it.

"Ne, Soul, are souls tasty?" Maka asked while watching Soul eats.

"Yeah, they're really good. They don't have a taste, but the feeling in your throat is unbelievable." He informed her, while walking towards her.

"Eh… Speaking of which, don't you think we should contact Kagome and tell her we found Assassin Sonson j.? How do you think Black Soul's doing on collecting his souls?" Maka asked as she pulled out a cell, waiting for it to be picked up.

"They have a 'Let's not catch any souls this year' mantra." Soul replied.

Maka held up a hand, as Kagome picked up and Maka told her the situation. They agreed to meet up at the church, the half way point for both sides. Shutting the cell, she put it in her pocket and then suddenly tensed.

"Huh?"

"Sah… shall we go to our meeting point, then? Wait on the ground for a bit, I'll bring the bike over." Soul informed her.

"Matte, Soul."

"Hm? Something the matter?"

Maka turned suddenly facing the church.

"That building…"

"Oi, Oi, what's wrong with our meeting point?"

"What is it? This feeling… So many agitated sols are being…" Maka trailed off. "Ugh, the noise is terrible! I have to concentrate." Closing her eyes, she concentrated, and soon a light was focused on one point. An image of the surrounding area, popped into her mind. "The souls of a weapon and a Technician, one response of each. Fifty to sixty human souls as if they're surrounding the two. It can't be Kagome."

"You can tell that much?"

"This is the first time… The human souls are probably that gang from earlier."

"Those guys? What's the deal with them?"

"Those guys were certainly delinquents, but they were still humans. None of their souls have become a Kishin egg."

"Leave them alone, then. Today's Saturday night, you know. Maybe they've got the 'fever'"

"Baka, don't make irresponsible comments! As Shibusen students, we can't let this go! I've got a bad feeling about this! It's too late after something happens.

"Hai, hai, wakada bai-yo. Kido-sah…"

Riding on the motorcycle heading towards the church, "If it's Inuyasha getting some people together to go… Kagome probably let him off some steam, for not catching Assassin Sonson J., first. I'm gonna be pissed.

Skidding a stop, Soul parked the bike. The bell still ringing.

"We're here. They like these stuff, don't they? Gothic architecture. It's a cool building that shakes up my soul." Soul commented.

"No way! It can't be!" Maka gasps in surprise and rushed in through the doors.

"Oi, doshita?" Soul asked.

"How can this be? In an instant…"

"I'm really sorry, but I can't keep up with your pace." Soul commented.

Maka looked up at the ringing bell. "Vanished!" Maka said in suspicion. The bell echoing off its last ring.

"What, the bell? Yeah, it stopped."

"No, the fifty to sixty human souls… just vanished all together. Leaving the weapon and the Technician." She placed her hands on the door and concentrated. _I have a feeling that I shouldn't open these doors. Demo I have to see it. As a Shibusen student, I have to see who did this. _

The door opened inwards, and a gust of air blew Maka's coat back.

Inside stood an unknown person, with his back turned.

"See? That door opens inwards. The person turned facing the newly arrivals.

"You mean this one? I only see one guy. Where's his partner? I can't believe this… Believe what?"

"Medusa-sama, it seems two more have arrived." An unknown voice was heard.

"Shut up, Ragnarok! Be quiet!" Medusa said to the unknown voice.

"I get responses from the souls of both a weapon and a Technician. Which means, inside of his body, there's a weapon?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N:**

**Sorry for cutting it short and cliffhanger. Writing long stories about 10 pages gets to a newbie like me. I made some mistakes in the last chapter and hopefully I didn't make any here. Just noticed that I took too long to write it, it's been 3 days, (for me) and I could of started on the new chapter the same day, but I got lazy.**

**So the next chapter, I'll get right on it. R&R**

**-ChaoticLilAznGurl**


End file.
